narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Obito Uchiha (Kamui)
Obito Uchiha (うちはオビト, Uchiha Obito) was the Fifth Hokage of Konohagakure. For long time he was believed to have died during the Third Shinobi World War, but in truth survived with the help of Madara Uchiha and eventually returned to the village. He was eventually killed by the latter during the Fourth Shinobi World War in an attempt to stop Orochimaru from becoming the Shinju's Jinchūriki. Background Early Life Obito grew up not knowing who his parents were, leaving him alone and forced to fend for himself. This sad upbringing led Obito to dream of one day becoming the Hokage so that the people of the e would acknowledge his existence. On the day that he was to enrol at the Academy, Obito had arrived late to the opening ceremony. Believing he was too late, he was relieved when Rin Nohara handed him his orientation-documents. He eventually graduated at the age of 9 and was placed in Team Minato with Rin and Kakashi Hatake under the leadership of Minato Namikaze. For their final test to become genin, Minato tasked his potential students with taking one of two bells from him in actual combat. As Kakashi pointed out that a lack of three bells meant at least one of them would fail, Obito became determined to not be that one, attacking Minato alone. Soon seeing that Minato was far to advanced for them to take alone, Obito agreed to work with his team to get the bells. Ultimately, Minato passed all three of them as they succeeded in the real test: showing team-work. The team took part in the Chūnin Exams, where Obito arrived late for a second round in the Forest of Death having stopped to help an elderly woman. When Team Minato ran across an enemy team, Obito attempted to impress Rin with the Uchiha clan's fire technique, but ended up choking on the candy the elderly woman had given him and was soon defeated by Might Guy. He trained extensively between the second and third round and told Rin his dream of becoming Hokage; however, he was eliminated from the exams in another bout with Guy, who was then beaten by Kakashi, allowing him to rise to the rank of chūnin. Obito did attain the rank some years later at the age of 11. Team Minato During the Third Shinobi World War, Kakashi was placed in charge of the team for a mission to destroy the Kannabi Bridge, which would hinder Iwagakure from using Kusagakure as a relief point. Before beginning the mission, Minato and Rin gave gifts to Kakashi to celebrate his promotion to jōnin, though Obito had forgotten thus straining an already poor relationship. Minato would soon be called to the front lines, leaving the team to carry on the mission alone. The three were then discovered by Iwa-nin and Rin was captured. Kakashi elected to abandon Rin, believing it was more important to finish the mission before concerning themselves with her safety. Obito became enraged at the idea and insisted that they focus on her rescue. When Kakashi refused, Obito left on his own, remarking that Kakashi was worse than scum for abandoning his friends. Obito found the cave the Iwa-nin were using as a hideout, but before he could make much progress, was found and attacked by a camouflaged Taiseki. Kakashi having a change of heart because of Obito's parting words, arrived and saved Obito, shielding him from Taiseki's attack, but damaging his left eye in the process. To save his team-mate, Obito awakened his Sharingan for the first time, allowing him to see through Taiseki's camouflage and kill him. The two found and released Rin from her restraints, prompting Kakkō to bring the cave down around them. As they made their escape, Kakashi's limited vision greatly hindered him, and when Obito noticed he was about to be crushed by a falling boulder in his blind spot, he pushed him out of the way and became trapped under the rubble in his place, crushing the right half of his body. With no way to escape, Obito accepted his fate and made an offering: to give Kakashi his left Sharingan as an apology for forgetting to get him a present earlier. Rin performed the transplant and once the procedure was finished, Kakashi used his new Sharingan to kill Kakkō. The Iwa reinforcements quickly began to further compress the rubble forcing Kakashi and Rin to leave Obito behind. As the rocks tightened around him, Obito lamented that he had finally became friends with Kakashi and failed he couldn't confess his feelings for Rin. Afterwards, Minato rescued Kakashi and Rin and Obito was believed dead. Survival However in actuality, Obito was rescued by an elderly Madara Uchiha who found the younger Uchiha when the cave-in brought him to one of his tunnels leading to the Mountains' Graveyard. Though his Sharingan was miraculously unharmed, the entire right side of his body from the neck down was completely destroyed, prompting Madara to reconstruct half of his body using parts of Hashirama Senju's living clone. Telling Obito that he now owes him his life, Obito instead declared he wanted to return to Konoha and be with his friends. Madara informed him that his new body would prevent him from becoming a shinobi again, and that in the end it wouldn't matter. Madara preached about the harsh nature of reality and how he has a plan to change the world. Still unconvinced, but otherwise unable to leave, Obito remained in the Mountain Graveyard to recuperate. During his recuperation, he met and became friends with Zetsu and one of his many clone brothers while undergoing rehabilitation in order to use his new limbs. As Obito was finally getting used to his new limbs, White Zetsu alerted him to the fact that Kakashi and Rin were surrounded by Kirigakure-nin and in danger. Obito tried to punch through the wall blocking the Mountain Graveyard, but ended up destroying his right arm and barely breaking the wall. Guruguru, wanting to help and sure Madara would allow it, encased Obito with his body which gave him the strength to break the wall. As Obito prepared to leave, he told Madara he had no intention of returning, but thanked him for saving his life. Madara in turn told him that he will return willingly and thank him truthfully. Using Guruguru to locate his friends, he learned that Minato was once again absent. On his way, Obito's left eye socket caught a glimpse of what his left eye was actually seeing, but dismissed it as a panic thought. Upon reaching the battlefield, he was shocked to see Kakashi had impaled Rin through with his Chidori. Obito standing among the slaughtered Kiri-nin. As Rin died before both of them, their Sharingan matured into the Mangekyō Sharingan and Kakashi passed out quickly afterwards. The Kiri-nin attempted to claim Rin's body before Obito could. Enraged by this, Obito, experiencing a surge of rage and grief responded by using a combination of his Kamui ability and Wood Release sprouting from his body which resulted in the deaths of all the Kiri-nin. Ignoring Kakashi completely, Obito cradled Rin's lifeless body until he collapsed next to Kakashi , still holding Rin. Return to Konoha Minato then arrived to their location with a back up squad and was shocked to see the dead shinobi and Obito alive covered in blood. Guruguru then gave Obito a Sharingan in his left eye socket along with a replacement arm for his missing one and fled before anyone noticed him. Minato then had the squad take Obito and Kakashi back to Konohagakure while he took Rin to Tsunade who was in Sunagakure at the time, hoping she could somehow heal her. When Obito woke up he was shocked that he was back in the Hidden Leaf in the hospital. Slowly remembering the series of events that had unfolded a few days before he suddenly started crying remembering how he killed all the Kirigakure shinobi and that Rin had seemingly died. He then turned and noticed Kakashi was in the bed next to his. At first he was thrilled that he was with his old friend again but then became furious when he remembered it was Kakashi who killed Rin. Attempting to stand up, Obito realized he had a synthetic arm again and was seeing with two eyes. He then smiled and assumed Guruguru gave him the latter. He then got off of the bed and started to walk over to Kakashi but fell as he wasn't used to walking yet. One of the nurses heard and called the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Hiruzen then went to the hospital to Obito's room and helped him get back up onto the bed. He then welcomed Obito back to the hidden leaf and explained to him the reason behind what had happened days earlier and that Minato had taken Rin to Tsunade who was trying to heal her at the moment. Hiruzen then reminded Obito that he had somehow gained the Kekkei Gennaki that was long thought extinct, Wood Release. Obito explained to Hiruzen how he survived and how Madara saved him and he also told him about Madara's clones of Hashirama, the Zetsus. Hiruzen shocked, told Obito he would have a team go investigate this but in the meantime, Obito would go back to the Uchiha District for rehabilitation and would train under and live with Kagami Uchiha and his young son, Shisui Uchiha. Three days later Obito returned to the Uchiha district where he met and started living with Kagami. While in the care of Kagami, Obito learned how to better control his Sharingan and it's abilities. He also discovered that since half of his body was made out of Hashirama Senju's cells, his vision wouldn't deteriorate as fast. Kagami also taught him many fire release techniques in addition to the ones he had already known. Sadly, Obito still didn't have much control over his Wood Release ability and was frustrated by this. Eventually Obito's training was done and he was to begin going on missions once again. When he went to the Hokage office to receive a mission he was shocked to see Minato and Kakashi there waiting for him. Obito was thrilled to see Minato again but still slightly angered by Kakashi. Minato told Obito that Rin would live thanks to Tsunade's medical ninjutsu and the chakra of Isobu. This news cheered Obito up and he eventually even greeted Kakashi. At first Kakashi was speechless and didn't know what to say but then welcomed Obito back to the village and offered to give him back his left eye. Obito declined stating he had gotten a replacement from an old friend. Minato told the two that they would not go on a mission that day but instead he called them both there to reacquaint themselves and let them both know that Rin would be returning to the village soon. Team Minato Reunited A few weeks after the reunion between Kakashi and Obito, Rin eventually returned to the village as the Jinchūriki of Isobu giving her new abilities making her more useful on missions. When Obito saw Rin he was at first delighted but then he became silent and fearful when he remembered holding her, covered in blood after killing all the Kirigakure ninja. Rin didn't seem to remember what happened after Kakashi impaled her and hugged Obito and Kakashi stating she was glad that they were a team again. A New Enemy For a long time the village had remained stable and peaceful now that the war was over and the villagers seemed happy. Obito who was now 15 along with Rin was promoted to the rank of Jōnin. Sadly they didn't see Kakashi that often anymore because he was admitted into the Anbu Black Ops and on important missions or arguing with Gai over who was stronger. Obito had spent most of his time with Rin and Minato going on missions or just talking. Obito had eventually gained better control over his Wood Release and fully mastered his Sharingan and it's newest ability, Izanagi which he could use with out losing eyesight. One day while Obito was on his way home from a long day on a mission with Asuma Sarutobi and Rin, Guruguru rose from the ground and greeted Obito with a comical tone. Obito was puzzled at first but then remembered who Guruguru was and how he was allied with Madara. Obito then questioned Guruguru on what he wanted with him and Guruguru proceeded to answer by questions Obito on bowel movement. Enraged, Obito demanded Guruguru to get to the point. Guruguru then informed Obito that Orochimaru and his two henchmen, Kabuto and Yamato had discovered Madara and allied themselves with him and their first target was the Hidden Leaf. Guruguru then said farewell to Obito and left before Obito could react. Obito then went to the Hokage and informed him of what had happened and what he'd been told. Hiruzen then deployed many Jōnin to guard the borders of the village and the Land of Fire. The next day Obito went to find Madara and finish him once and for all but before he could leave he was stopped by Kakashi and Rin, who demanded to accompany him. Along the way there they were stopped by a mysterious shinobi who had the Wood Release like Obito. Kakashi and Obito easily overpowered the man and revealed him to be a former ninja of the leaf and the right hand man of Orochimaru, Yamato. Obito used his Genjutsu: Sharingan to interrogate Yamato and get him to reveal information about Orochimaru and Madara's plot to revive the Shinju. Confused, Kakashi and Rin questioned Obito what Yamato was talking about and Obito explained to them Madara's plan for Infinite Tsukuyomi. Instead of pursuing Madara and Orochimaru they attempted to take Yamato back to the village for questioning but it turns they accidentally took his Wood Clone Technique copy instead. The Attack Begins A year had passed and Obito was now 16 years-old. Orochimaru and Madara had not yet made a move and Obito was starting to wonder if Guruguru and Yamato were just bluffing. Minato was now the fourth Hokage and now lived with his wife, Kushina Uzumaki who was pregnant at the time. On October 10th the day she was supposed to give birth, Obito and Kakashi were told to help keep an eye on the village with Hiruzen while he was away just incase something would go wrong and the Nine-Tails (Kurama) would be released. That night though Obito sensed a foul chakra in the air and wondered if something had gone wrong with Kushina during labor. Then Kabuto appeared in the village atop the Hokage office building and summoned the Nine-Tails into the village. Hiruzen immediately instructed Obito and Kakashi to leave the beast to him and to go protect the villagers. The Nine-Tails had caused mass destruction and taken many lives. For some reason it's attention was drawn to the Hokage Monument and he noticed Minato atop of it grasping the attention of the beast. Immediately it launched a Tailed Beast Ball at Minato but he teleported it away. Just then Yamato appeared behind Minato and dragged him into the mountain. The Nine-Tails then went back to causing destruction. Just as Obito was going to try to make it disappear with Kamui, Rin showed up infront of the beast and transformed into the Three-Tails to take it on. She then told Obito to find Minato and assist him. Hours had passed and Obito had eventually found Minato in the clearing using the Shinigami to seal the Nine-Tails in his newborn son. Obito tried to run to him but was blocked by the barrier. Obito then used Kamui to get to their location and as soon as he got there he saw the Nine-Tails enraged at being sealed and attempted to kill Minato's son but before it could, Minato and Kushina shielded Naruto, being impaled in the process. Shocked Obito stood mortified as he saw Minato fall to the ground dead as he heard him mutter to take care of his son. Obito then immediately sealed the rest of the Nine-Tails chakra into Minato's skin using the Nine Phantom Dragons sealing technique. Obito then went to Kushina's aid to help her but she thanked him for his help and said Minato would be proud, Obito in tears nodded. She then told him to take care of her son who she told him she named Naruto Uzumaki, after one of the characters in Jiriya's novel. Obito then said he would protect Naruto and told Kushina to rest as he would take her to the hospital. Hiruzen then arrived with the Hokage Special Guard and told Obito to take Naruto to the hospital and that he would take care of Kushina. Counterattack The next day Obito was informed that Kushina had died but Naruto was healthy and would be okay. Hiruzen also told him Rin would also be fine. Obito then informed him about what he saw Yamato do and that him and Kabuto were responsible. He told Obito he would go back to being Hokage until they could produce a new one. Obito was happy by some of the news and went to go check on Naruto at the hospital. He saw that Naruto was resting and would be okay and that Rin would take care of him when he was ready to leave the hospital. Obito then went and talked to Kakashi about everything that had happened and Obito felt it was his fault that Minato and Kushina died and that Naruto would have to lead the same life he did, not knowing who his parents are. Obito then leaves the hospital and states he's going to deal with Madara once and for all. Obito left the village and found his way back to the Elephant Graveyard and went in and saw Madara even older and even more fragile than he was years before. Madara then applauded him on finding him again and mastering his eye power. Obito then demanded Madara get to the point before he kills him. Madara then smirked stating he knew Obito would return. Madara then went on to tell Obito more about the Infinite Tsukyomi and the origin of chakra. Many White Zetsus appeared from the ground and Madara said he can't have Obito interfering with his plans any longer. Obito then takes down the Zetsu clones with ease using Fire Release: Blast Wave Wild Dance. Madara then gives a slight laugh and says he wants Obito to meet his new pawn, Orochimaru. Appearance Abilities